


Monarch Crew, Hench For Life

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Episode: s07e10 The Saphrax Protocol, Kiss of Victory, M/M, Supervillain/Henchman Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: It all happens so fast that Gary only thinks about it after the deed's been done.





	Monarch Crew, Hench For Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is one gigantic spoiler for Venture Bros 7x10, "The Saphrax Protocol." I lifted all the dialogue straight out of the episode. It just changes one minor thing.
> 
> This was written for the Smoochtober challenge prompt "kiss of victory".

The Guild is... kind of ridiculous, Gary thinks, standing in the shadows wearing steampunk goggles and waiting to play his part in this weird little psychodrama. He remembers when he set his feet on the path toward becoming what he is today, LARPing in the woods with his friends, and it's the same sort of thing, isn't it? It's just people, putting on characters, staging scenes and battles. It's make-believe with lethal consequences sometimes. 

He has to say though, he doesn't mind dressing up to play this part. The waistcoat looks good on him, or at least Monarch had told him that it does, and the top hat is cool. Watching Monarch act out the Saphrax legend just makes him certain that his super dramatic villain was a total theater kid back in school. Then Dr. Wife steps in, and Gary focuses, readying his lines, needing to play this part to perfection to make Monarch happy.

...but he's been doing a great job of that lately, hasn't he? Stepping into whatever role he's asked to play, as long as that part is at Monarch's side. 

Being bestowed with a Level Four Villain status is like a splash of ice water in Gary's face. That's-- not what he expected, and certainly not what he wants. He's frozen in shock, not knowing what to say. "What the  _fuck_?" It's Monarch, who is, predictably, pissed. "This was supposed to be  _my_  party!" 

"I don't--" Gary starts, but Phantom Limb shushes him. Like a goddamn librarian! Gary shuts up and the ritual continues. All he does is focus on the part he's playing until he's left on the sidelines again. Dr. Z hands Monarch a real sword that gleams in the light and points him into the tent Gary can't see into, and for a second Gary thinks  _so this is all over, huh?_  But it can't be. Not like this. Not when they were supposed to be getting everything they wanted tonight. It doesn't make sense. 

Monarch comes out of the tent, flings the sword down, and proceeds to tell off every Guild council member in front of him. "You guys are dicks! This is a total mind fuck!" Red Mantle tells Gary to step forward, and that's all Monarch can take, apparently. "Okay. Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it. You guys win. The Guild wins. I'm done. Monarch out." And that's it. That's what Gary can do. If Monarch walks, he's got no reason to stay.

"I don't want to do this without him! I don't have that kind of Saphrax grudge. I just want to help my best friend with his hate. Fuck you guys! Monarch crew. Hench for life." He tugs up his shirt to display the tattoo he'd gotten what seems like a lifetime ago, and lifts his fist in the air. A second later, Monarch does too.

And apparently  _that's_ it. That was the key to unlocking what this night was meant to be. They're proclaimed Level Ten villains, and in the quick, disbelieving glance they shoot each other, Gary can see the renewed spark of every plan they've made together and every batshit crazy stunt they have yet to pull in Monarch's eyes. 

Gary doesn't think about it, just acts on his overwhelming impulse. He does what he's done on so many late nights that no one but the two of them knows about, and grabs Monarch and kisses him soundly while the gathered villains chant, "All hail Saphrax and Altheaus!" There's not even time for anyone to gasp before Watch and Ward strut into the room and Gary lets go of his-- his number one, now,  _his_  villain for real, trying not to look too guilty when he meets Dr. Wife's eyes. She doesn't seem shocked, but she also doesn't seem pissed. She seems... proud. 

And then Watch drops his nuclear fucking bombshell, and Meteor Majeure rings with Monarch's shriek. " _Are you **kidding**  me?_"

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing Morphofan commissioned art to go with this story for me!
> 
> Art by [heavensong on Tumblr](http://heavensong.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [THE SAPHRAX PRELUDE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696510) by [MorphoFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan)




End file.
